Anime Overdrive
by trickster3696
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya was a girl with a dead end job, until an energy drink company recklessly released a product that turns people into blood thirsty mutants, now she must fight Mutants, gangs, and robots and most importantly: be a hero rated T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Anime Overdrive**

**Chapter 1: Horror Night**

**I own nothing**

It was a night like any other in Sunset City… except stuff was blowing up and people were being ripped to shreds by creatures with orange skin, sacs full of orange liquid on their bodies, and mouths that took up most of their faces. On a out of control train was Haruhi Suzumiya and to put it bluntly, she looked totally screwed. Some creatures were hanging on the side and started breaking windows as the train suddenly came to a stop at a station. She ran out one of the train doors and saw a monster with a excavator hoe for an arm on top of the train. It roared and jumped away as more creatures came after Haruhi.

She made a break for it while dodging monsters, another train came and slammed into the one she arrived in "what the fuck is happening" she asked herself. She came to a closed gate and vaulted over it. She turned a corner and ran to an air vent and bounced off it and landed on the station roof. She looked out into the distance and saw a neon sign that said home "Gotta get home" she muttered to herself. She then jumped onto another roof.

Then she bounced off a vent onto a roof as an ambulance crashed. She bounced off the ambulance the then a table umbrella and onto another roof. The roof was next to a highway, she then bounced off multiple cars across the road and onto another roof. More monsters started to climb onto the roof, Haruhi escaped them by grinding on a wire to another roof. After some more grinding, bouncing, and vaulting Haruhi made it to her apartment.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. She reached into her pocket to get the key but as soon as she reached for it the excavator monster jumped onto the roof. It hit her with it's arm, sending her flying onto another roof. She got up and grinded to another roof. On the roof was a man holding some kind of gun "hey, I got a gun" he said, trying to sound reassuring. Then a flying creature swooped down and grabbed, causing him to drop the gun, which Haruhi caught.

"I'll remember you… guy I never knew" Haruhi muttered. She looked at the gun and inscribed on the side was "flaming compensater". More monsters approached but she started shooting them, the gun was very effective against them and even set them on fire. Soon the big monster returned and started trying to kill Haruhi. Haruhi began to grind and bounce around it, firing at it but the weapon didn't seem very effective. Suddenly someone else started shooting at it "up here you ugly son of a bitch" an old man yelled from on top of a building.

The large monster and others chased after him, "thanks old guy" Haruhi said to herself. She bounced and grinded back to her apartment, unlocked it, and entered. She closed the door and tipped a book case on it's side in front of the door. She saw more monsters running past the window so she pushed her refrigerator in front of it. Once that was done she opened the fridge and got a beer out and when she closed it there was a note '6 pm, don't be late or your fired'.

**AN: sorry for not updating my loyal readers, sometimes it's hard to stay working on stuff ya know, the fact I got asperger's or something, frankly I don't know what the hell I got, probably doesn't help. Now as you can guess this is sunset overdrive with anime characters, they will have the personalities of the game characters so ooc and some name changes. anyway consider this a late holiday's present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime Overdrive**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: there will be breaking of the 4****th**** wall**

**I own nothing**

A few hours ago.

There was a huge party, people were celebrating, all except Haruhi who was pushing a trash cart. On a stage was a man, a woman, and a guy wearing a track suit with a blue cat head. The man approached a microphone and was handed a soda can by the woman, who he gave a playful slap on the butt, earning a giggle from her. "thank you for coming everyone, we're excited to announce Fizzco's new drink will be released in a few short weeks, but tonight it's all about you Sunset City, get ready to be the first people on the planet to drink **Overcharge**" he announced. The crowd went wild in a frenzy of energy drink drinking.

'_what's so great about an energy drink_' Haruhi thought, then a guy finished his can and tossed it at the cart, bouncing it off Her forehead and into the cart. He cheered at his act of douchebaggery, '_if I could control reality I would so will that guy out of existence_' she thought bitterly. After being bumped into by people she made it to the dumpsters behind everything and lazily pushed the cart next to a dumpster. "God this job sucks, stupid politicians, not fixing the economy, four years of computer tech in college and the companies go bankrupt or move to China or India and now all I got is a shitty apartment and student loans, stupid China and India, stealing all the good jobs" she complained to herself. She brought out her smartphone and started playing candy crush.

Suddenly the guy who threw the can at her head stumbled into her, he sounded like he was trying to ask for help but couldn't get the words out. "Get off me" Haruhi grunted as she pushed him off, she looked at him and saw his body warp into some abomination and his clothes burn off- "why do his clothes burn off" she asked, video game logic, don't question it. He started to approach her, she saw a crowbar on the ground. She ran over and picked it up "back off man" she threatened, she looked behind the creature and saw more of them approaching. She realized that she couldn't fight them all so she vaulted over a nearby wall.

She got to a roof and saw the entire city going to hell, there was a series of explosions and the flames spelled out "apocalypse". she then saw a train pass by and hopped on. Cut to seventeen days later, Haruhi was now out of her work clothes and wearing something else (her school uniform), she opened the fridge to see she was running low on food and drinks. She then heard pounding on the door, suddenly the monsters started to push their way in. they broke in and prepared to maul her when a barrage of bullets mowed them down.

She looked behind her and saw the old man that helped her on horror night. He is Tomio Ookawa, master of badass grandpas, beards, and entrances. "Follow me kid" he ordered, Haruhi wasted no time doing so. Once they were outside Haruhi asked for her savior's identity "I'm Tomio Ookawa, the guy who just saved your ass" he said. "here take this" he said, handing her a crowbar, "what am I supposed to do with this" she asked, "bash the mutants crawling up the building" he said while climbing up on the roof of her apartment.

"Wait, what" Haruhi said, then she saw that mutants were climbing onto the roof. She started bashing them while Tomio watched "dammit, aren't you going to help me" Haruhi yelled. "Naw, I gotta see if you got what it takes, an unwritten rule of the apocalypse is you have to be able to take care of yourself" he said. She bashed a few more mutants, none were on the roof now. "Alright not bad, meet me in the basketball court across the street", Tomio ordered.

Haruhi jumped off the roof and landed on the street- "if your wondering how I'm able to do this it's because I'm awesome", don't interrupt, "whatever". Anyway, Haruhi proceeded to the court. She found a fizzco crate and a dead body. Tomio stood on an incline next to the court "your not the first person I tried to recruit kid, the others were more trouble than they were worth". "I'm guessing that dead guy was one of them" Haruhi replied.

"now smash open that crate" Tomio instructed. Haruhi did so and inside was a gun with records for ammo, "a friend of mine made that, calls it the high fidelity for some reason" Tomio said. "Now I'm gonna throw down a barrel of overcharge to attract the OD", "OD?" "Overcharge Drinkers" Tomio clarified. He then picked up a barrel of overcharge and threw it onto the court, breaking it open and spilling the hazardous drink.

Haruhi heard the OD approaching "now be sure to grind and bounce, the most important thing to do when fighting these freaks is to keep moving, if you stay in one place for too long they'll swarm ya" Tomio explained. Haruhi jumped onto the fence just as the OD arrived and unleashed a barrage of razor sharp records at them, some jumped the fence to intercept her but she hit them with her crowbar. She then jumped off the fence and bounced off random objects launching more records at the OD. Soon all approaching OD were dead "alright not bad kid, good to know you can handle yourself, now follow me back to my base, there are some people I want you to meet" Tomio said. Haruhi exited the court and followed Tomio to base.

**AN: sorry for the wait everyone, as you seen I've been working on other stories, anyway hope you enjoyed, also try to guess who is filling in for Two-hat Jack and Floyd, leave a review but leave a flame and I'll spike your drinking water with overcharge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime overdrive**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing**

**Important note: in the first chapter I said they'd have the personalities of the game characters but I changed my mind and it will be a mix, that is all.**

Haruhi and Tomio had reached his base, "so we'll be safe from those zombies right" she asked, "not zombies, _mutants_, there's a difference and yes, we'll be safe". they vaulted the gate, "your pretty agile for your age" Haruhi commented, "I used to be Fizzco security until they went automated" he replied. They approached a young man with tan skin, black curly hair tied in the back, a soul patch and long nose, he wore yellow overalls and no shirt, and a white sun cap. "Haruhi, this is Usopp, you want a improvised weapon he's your guy" Tomio said, "nice to meet you" Usopp greeted, "just to let you know I don't need protecting, I've already killed 8000 OD today" he said, "forgot to mention the biggest bullshiter in the city" Tomio said. "Hey Tomio, can't you let me try to actually sound impressive, I'm playing the guy who just sells guns made of junk the whole game" Usopp whined, "hell, that crazy bastard filling in for Floyd has more of a role than me".

"Nope, an unspoken rule of life is not to make yourself sound bigger than you really are, sadly not many follow that one" Tomio said, "plus it's pretty fitting for him". "Whatever, anyway I make unbelievable shit, just bring enough cans of overcharge and you'll get guns" he said. "Why do you only take overcharge, I mean sure money isn't worth anything in a apocalyptic setting, but why something that mutates people and attracts mutants" Haruhi asked. **Okay this is going nowhere**, a voice said, the characters looked to the sky, **look Haruhi, it's video game logic, people want things they wouldn't logically want if the scenario was actually happening, like in fallout, why would merchants actually give you money for ancient plates, utensils, or mugs; if we tried to explain every little thing the game wouldn't be very fun, get it**, "I guess" Haruhi said. **Good now back to the story**.

Haruhi bought a gun called Dirty Harry, they went up some stairs to meet Tomio's other friend. They approached a window and a man with a huge screw in his head was sitting on a swivel chair dissecting an OD, Tomio knocked on the window frame. The man turned to face them, "oh hey Tomio, who's this" he asked, he is Frank N Stein, an absent minded scientist with a love of dissection. "This is Haruhi, she's going to be helping us" Tomio said. They suddenly heard shooting and smashing sounds, "AAAAHHH, TOMIO, STEIN, HARUHI, IT'S RAGNAROK" Usopp screamed in terror.

A group of men wielding guns were in the parking lot, firing their guns in the air and bashing cars, "THIS IS OUR TURF NOW" one yelled, "KILL EVERYTHING" another yelled. "Damn, Haruhi take care of 'em" Tomio barked, "why me" she asked, "because you're the main protagonist" Stein said. Haruhi groaned and ran to the parking lot, she vaulted over the gate as two thugs approached it, she then unloaded some bullets from her dirty Harry into them from above. Not missing a beat she switched to the high fidelity and bounced off a car, launching records at more gangsters, "god those things are freakin' sharp" one yelled in pain. They tried firing at her but she was too fast and jumping between rails and cars made it even harder.

Soon all the Ragnarok members were dead and dropped money everywhere. After picking up said money Haruhi got more ammo from Usopp with some spare overcharge. She then got back to Tomio and Stein, "alright not bad" Tomio said, "yeah, your pretty impressive" Stein said. He then started turning the screw in his and got a crazed and sadistic looking smile, "if you die I'll see if I can find out what gives you your agility, so at least your body won't go to waste" he said. Haruhi had a disturbed look on her face, "well I'm definitely going to do my best not to die then" she said, "alright Stein stop scaring her, I'm gonna head to the highway, Haruhi you come meet me after you help Stein with what he needs" Tomio said.

"Alright, I need you to gather some parts for my brewer, I'll send the coordinates to your smart phone" he said. Haruhi was more than happy to get away from Stein for a bit. She then started heading to the location, "so Stein, why would Fizzco mutate it's own customers" she asked, "well it wasn't intentional, just an accident, I used to work for r&amp;d, we still needed to test overcharge to make sure it was safe but the board was worried about competition so they bribed FDA officials and skipped the testing" he explained. "And now they've sealed off the city and made up a story about a disease outbreak to cover it up" he added. Haruhi arrived at the location and saw a group of OD in a puddle of overcharge from an overturned truck.

One of them started to spasm and it's orange sacs grew, the OD had become a popper. It screeched and charged at her, but she pulled out her dirty Harry and shot it, causing it to explode and kill some OD near it. Haruhi killed more OD before they could become poppers and grabbed what she needed. "Alright your almost done, there's more parts down the track next to you" Stein said. She grinded on the metal track and saw a small pack of OD with some poppers approaching, however in their path was a red barrel in their path.

She shot it once they were close and it exploded, killing them all, "thank god for video game cliché's" she laughed. She reached the next truck and repeated what she did at the last one. "Alright head on back, once we have the proper ingredients we can get to work" Stein said. "What ingredients" she asked, "oh things like neon signs, camera lens', toilet paper, balloons, and old shoes" he said. "That… sounds hazardous" she said, "well yeah it kinda is but believe me, you'll want what I make with it" he said. "So you want me to gather ingredients so you can concoct something that's hazardous but I'll still want it" she asked, "yeah" he replied, "your street name isn't Heisenberg is it" she asked sarcastically, "very funny, now get back here so I can work my magic" he said.

Haruhi then headed back to the base.

**AN: hope you enjoyed folks, if you asked me Usopp and Stein fit the roles I gave them pretty well, two hat Jack and Usopp are good at making weapons and Floyd and Stein are both crazy, anyway goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime Overdrive**

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

Haruhi returned to base and gathered some balloons floating around. After gathering them Stein made her two amps, the damage dodge roll and stun rounds. "Alright, I got amps, now to go test them" she said, giddy as a kid in a candy store. "Giddy as a kid in a candy store, really" **just roll with it**, "ugh, fine, it is true after all". after killing some OD she got a call from Tomio, "Haruhi I need you to come to the highway" he said.

She jumped and grinded her way there, taking out OD, Ragnaroks, and the occasional herker. She arrived and saw Tomio fighting off Ragnaroks, she joined in, using her dodge roll amp to kill some. She then bounced off a car and unleashed a barrage of records from her high fidelity, occasionally her amp would stun a target. Eventually they attackers were wiped out, "good work, now I didn't call you here just because these bastards had me cornered, follow me" Tomio said. He lead her to some kind of car with air vehicle parts, "what the hell is that thing" she asked, "that's my glider, I'm gonna use it to fly out of the city and expose Fizzco's fuck up" he explained.

"Oh, cool, so you want me to test drive it or something" she asked. "Nah, it still needs work, I need you to do things like hold parts up and hand me tools" he said. "Ah, you dragged me all the here for that, fine let's get to work" she groaned, "glad to see your so enthusiastic" Tomio said sarcastically. Tomio grabbed a wrench, "alright, lift up the tail end so I can get under it" he ordered, to which Haruhi complied. While he was underneath Haruhi heard a noise, she turned her head and saw three OD approaching, "uh I think I need to let go" she said, "not yet" Tomio said.

The OD were right on top of them, Haruhi let go of the tail and pulled out her dirty Harry, shooting all three. Tomio got out from under the glider and stood next to her, "oh yeah, you were lucky I was here… do you hear wheels rolling slowly" she gloated which turned into a question. They turned and saw the glider roll off the road to the ground below. They looked and saw it in a smoking wreck, "I'm… sure you can salvage it" she said, but before Tomio could answer the glider exploded, "…or not". Tomio sighed, "what a fuck up", "yeah" Haruhi agreed, "I meant you" Tomio said bitterly, "what was I supposed to do" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Later at the base Tomio was gather materials, he had to build a new glider. He scowled at Haruhi as her walked off, "Don't worry, he's been pissed at me and Usopp plenty of times" Stein said. "Yeah, though it takes a while for him to get over it" Usopp said. "What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let us get mauled" she asked. They understood Haruhi's point, but they also understood why Tomio was upset.

Suddenly Usopp hit his palm with his closed hand, "I got it, you get him the most difficult to get part of the glider and he's sure to get over it" he said. Haruhi's face brightened up, "Usopp you're a genius, what was that part" she said then asked. Stein took a drag of his cigarette the exhaled, "definitely the propeller, those are extremely difficult to find" he said. "Hmm, there's an old blade factory, you could probable throw together the parts there" Usopp said. "Alright to the factory I go, but before I do, you got any weapons Usopp" she asked.

"Actually yeah" he said, he lead her to a crate, he lifted the lid and brought out a improvised harpoon gun with orange liquid contained in bags attached. "I call this the captain Ahab, you want to distract some OD or lead them to Ragnaroks, this it the weapon for the job" he said proudly. "Sweet, I'll take it" Haruhi said, after giving Usopp overcharge she head out to the factory.

**AN: and that's chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen… oh my god, I updated a chapter in a few days and not a few months, hell I typed it in one go. Seriously though, I find that listening to music while working on a chapter helps, just some advice, anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
